


Their Love

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem of Buffy & Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love

His smile melts my heart,  
His laugh tickles my insides,  
Even from far away, he moves me to tears.

Looking into her eyes is like looking into heaven,  
Just a simple touch send trills down my spine.

He may be a vampire,  
She may be a slayer,  
But we are forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
